<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Mistletoe by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137480">Under The Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation at a Christmas party takes an interesting turn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why haven’t you told her?”</p><p>“Told her what?”</p><p>“That you’re in love with her.”</p><p>“She’s my best friend.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean she can’t be your lover.”</p><p>“She doesn’t think of me like that.”</p><p>“Rubbish.  I think you’ll find the way she feels about you is exactly the same as the way you feel about her.”</p><p>“How can you tell?”</p><p>“By the way each of you looks at the other, then quickly looks away before they’re caught.”</p><p>“Does that even make sense?”</p><p>“Look, Barbara loves you, you love Barbara.”</p><p>“And if you’re wrong?”</p><p>“For heaven’s sake man, just go over there and kiss her.”</p><p>“You’re the last person I would have thought would be a cheerleader for us.”</p><p>“Why?  I’d have had to be blind to not know how much you two care about each other, but you were my best team, so I chose to ignore it.  After my promotion, well it’s not my problem anymore.”</p><p>“What if it doesn’t work?”</p><p>“You’ve been partners for nearly ten years, that’s longer than most marriages last these days.  Stop faffing about, go over there and claim your woman.”</p><p>Emboldened, I took one step forward, pausing when I felt a hand on my arm.  I turned to face Hillier.</p><p>“One last thing Lynley, make sure Evans has your resignations before he reads of your engagement notice in The Times.  Lot easier all round, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Smiling, I shook his hand, then went to grab Barbara and kiss her senseless under the mistletoe.  I just hoped she wouldn’t knee me somewhere painful when I did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>